


drive me crazy

by splendidlyimperfect



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car, Sting's a little shit, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr Prompt, i just like piercings okay, who tries to play innocent but Natsu knows better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Sting's a tease while they're driving so Natsu fucks him in the car.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: fuck the gender binary





	drive me crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mautrino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/gifts).



> Written for Tumblr prompts:  
> "Wow, I didn't realize you were that... flexible."  
> "Stop distracting me."  
> "If I have to pull over, you won't be able to walk for a week." 
> 
> Enjoy some smut with zero plot ^-^ sting is trans, on t, top surgery, uses cock and front to describe his anatomy
> 
> Find me on tumblr (and submit requests) at [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/)

“Sting?”

“Mm.”

“What are you doing?”

Sting looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at Natsu. “Playing Candy Crush?”

Natsu sighed, glancing away from the road for a second and nodding down at Sting’s hand on his thigh. “With your other hand,” he said, rolling his eyes. Sting’s gaze followed his and he shrugged, then turned back to his phone.

“Touching you.”

He slid his hand further up Natsu’s thigh, fingers brushing lightly against the sensitive skin through his shorts. Natsu twitched, inhaling sharply and turning his attention back to the road.

“You’re being very distracting,” he said. He tightened his fingers on the steering wheel and tried to focus on the trees passing on either side of the car.

“Am I?” Sting’s voice was light as his fingers moved even higher, tracing feather-light circles on the inside of Natsu’s thigh. Natsu’s breath caught in his throat as his face flushed hot, and he could feel himself quickly growing hard under Sting’s gentle touch.

“Yes,” he managed. “You are.”

“Hm.” Sting’s tone was nonchalant as he continued to tap his phone screen and caress Natsu’s thigh. He shifted his hand, ghosting over Natsu’s cock and brushing his knuckles across Natsu’s stomach. 

“Sting…” Natsu sucked in a sharp breath and shifted his hips forward unconsciously, seeking Sting’s touch.

“You don’t seem to mind,” Sting said lightly. He ran his fingers along the waist of Natsu’s shorts, dipping just below the band before returning to Natsu’s thigh. Natsu let out a quiet groan, glancing in the rearview mirror and slowing down when he realized nobody was behind them. The road they were on wound through the mountains, and it had been a while since they’d seen another vehicle.

“I’m gonna— _fuck,_ Sting.” Natsu hissed as Sting’s hand finally moved where he wanted it, sliding firmly across his cock and squeezing gently.

“What was that?” Sting asked, turning off his phone and looking at Natsu innocently as he stroked Natsu through his shorts again.

“Sting Alexander Eucliffe,” Natsu warned, trying to keep his voice from shaking. “If I have to pull this car over, you’re not going to be able to walk for a week.”

Sting hummed as a grin tugged at the corner of his lip. “Is that a threat?” he asked, voice somewhere between teasing and sensual. “Or a promise?” The last word was punctuated by a warm hand sliding into the front of Natsu’s shorts.

“Fucking hell,” Natsu’s hands jerked on the steering wheel and he hit the brakes, slowing and pulling over to the side of the road. As soon as he put the car in park he reached over the console, grabbing Sting’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

Sting responded enthusiastically, continuing to stroke Natsu under his shorts as he opened up to Natsu. Natsu tugged on his hair again, eliciting a quiet groan.

“You,” Natsu murmured against Sting’s lips, “are a little shit.”

Sting laughed, running his thumb around the head of Natsu’s cock. “Maybe a bit,” he admitted. “But you like it.”

Natsu didn’t reply, just reached down for the seat lever and pushed himself as far back as the car would allow. Then he popped open the button on his shorts and wriggled out of them, pushing them down to his thighs.

“Get your pretty mouth down here,” he growled at Sting, who leaned over enthusiastically and took Natsu’s cock in his mouth. “Fuck, baby,” Natsu groaned, tipping his head back against the seat and running his fingers through Sting’s hair. Sting hummed around his cock, dragging his tongue piercing around the head, then taking him deeper. “God, that feels amazing,” Natsu managed, voice shaking. “You’re so good for me, sweetheart. So pretty with your lips around my cock.”

Sting let out a quiet whine, fingers tightening on Natsu’s thigh as he pulled almost all the way off Natsu’s cock, then slid back down again. Natsu brushed Sting’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears and staring down at him.

“Should I punish you?” Natsu murmured. He ran his thumb across Sting’s cheekbone and pushed his hips up further. “Make you suck me off ‘til I come in your mouth and then keep driving? Let you sit there, wet and hard and desperate for me to fuck you?”

Sting pulled off Natsu’s cock, groaning and tipping his head into Natsu’s palm. “Please,” he whispered, nipping at Natsu’s thumb.

“Please what?” Natsu asked, sliding his thumb into Sting’s mouth and tipping his head up. “Use your words, baby.”

Sting closed his lips around Natsu’s thumb and sucked on it as he stroked Natsu’s cock slowly. “Kinda wanna fuck _you,”_ he managed when Natsu pulled his hand away. “But the strap-on’s at home.”

“Later,” Natsu promised. “When we get home, you can fuck me all night long, but right now…” He ran his thumb over Sting’s lower lip. “I wanna be inside you.” Sting nodded, tipping his head to the side as Natsu leaned in and kissed his neck. “Get your clothes off and get in the back seat,” Natsu murmured in his ear.

A minute later they were both in the back seat of the car, Sting on his back and Natsu between his legs, pressing kisses down his chest. Sting moaned quietly as Natsu ran his hands up Sting’s thighs and slid a hand between his legs.

“Good?” Natsu asked, waiting for a nod before slipping a finger inside. He hummed appreciatively, moving his lips lower and placing a kiss next to Sting’s cock. “You feel so good.”

“Natsu,” Sting gasped, grabbing a handful of Natsu’s hair and tugging gently. Natsu flicked his tongue over Sting’s cock as he fucked his fingers in and out slowly, letting out a quiet puff of laughter when Sting whined.

“What do you want, baby?” Natsu murmured, curling his fingers gently and humming at the contented moan that slipped from Sting’s lips. “Tell me what you need.”

“S-suck…” Sting shuddered, tightening around Natsu’s fingers. “Suck my cock.”

“Ask nicely,” Natsu chided, kissing below Sting’s navel.

“Please,” Sting begged, nudging Natsu’s head.

“That’s better,” Natsu said before taking Sting’s cock into his mouth.

Sting moaned, fingers digging into the back of the seat as he pushed his hips up. Natsu added another finger, fucking him slowly as he sucked Sting’s cock, other hand running up and down Sting’s thigh.

“Natsu, fuck,” Sting whispered, shuddering when Natsu moved his tongue down to replace his fingers, swiping across him as he moved his fingers to Sting’s ass. “I need you.”

“I know,” Natsu murmured, sliding a finger into Sting’s ass and running his tongue back up over Sting’s cock. “That’s why you’re such a fucking tease. Can’t even wait until we’re home, can you?”

“No,” Sting whimpered, “I can’t—can’t wait, need you, want you now.” Natsu slipped another finger into him, stretching him roughly as he alternated between sucking Sting’s cock and pressing his tongue inside. “Please,” Sting begged after a minute, tugging on Natsu’s hair. “”m ready, please, fuck me.”

“I will,” Natsu promised, thrusting one last time before slipping his fingers out and shifting up to press a kiss to Sting’s throat. “Just gimme a sec.”

Sting whined as Natsu sat up, reaching over the back seat and fumbling through the luggage until he found the toiletry bag. It only took him a second to roll on the condom he found, and then he nudged Sting’s leg up and pressed his cock against Sting’s ass.

“You ready?” he asked, and when Sting nodded frantically, he squeezed Sting’s hip and thrust forward. “Fuck,” he groaned, watching Sting’s mouth fall open as he tipped his head back against the seat. “You feel so good, baby.” He slowly slid out and pressed back in, unable to look away from the red flush on Sting’s cheeks.

“You—fuck, there,” Sting gasped as Natsu slipped his fingers back between Sting’s legs and thrust them inside, matching the pace of his cock in Sting’s ass. “That’s—yeah, yes, th-there, Natsu…” The words spilled out of Sting’s mouth as Natsu brought his other hand down to stroke Sting’s cock. “F-fuck, yes, h-harder…”

“Like that?” Natsu asked, snapping his hips forward as he curled his fingers, and Sting cried out, nails digging into Natsu’s forearm. “You look so good like this,” Natsu moaned, torn between watching himself fuck Sting and staring at the flush that crept across Sting’s chest. “Love watching you— _ngggn_ —take my cock.”

Sting tugged at Natsu’s arm and Natsu shifted forward, sliding his fingers out and pressing Sting’s thigh back until his knee was almost against his chest. He hissed at the tight pressure of the new angle, pressing his forehead to Sting’s and murmuring, “Didn’t know you were that flexible, babe.”

Sting didn’t answer, just kissed Natsu harshly and then moved down to his chest, flicking his tongue over Natsu’s nipple. He grabbed the piercing there between his teeth and tugged on it, moving his hand up to pinch Natsu’s other nipple at the same time.

“Ahh, fuck,” Natsu groaned, thrusting harder into Sting as he started to suck at Natsu’s nipple. “Y-yeah, th— _ahh!”_ He cried out as Sting twisted the piercing roughly and bit down on the other side, sending a flush of heat straight to Natsu’s cock. Usually Natsu was the one reducing Sting to a pleading, begging wreck, but when Sting had figured out how much Natsu liked having his nipples played with, he’d spent an entire evening teasing him until he’d come from the stimulation alone, without even having his cock touched.

Sting pulled back after a moment and tugged on both piercings again, then said, “I wanna ride you.”

Natsu moved so quickly that he hit his knee against the console, but the pain was quickly forgotten when Sting hovered over him and lowered himself down onto Natsu’s cock. He slid his hands up Natsu’s chest, thumbs rubbing roughly over Natsu’s nipples as he rocked forward.

“Natsu,” he moaned. “Fuck, you feel so good inside me.” Natsu grabbed his hips and pulled him closer, and when Sting begged “Finger me,” he obeyed immediately, one hand guiding Sting’s movements, the other slipping inside Sting. He could feel his own cock as Sting took him deeper, and it only took Sting tugging on his nipple piercings again for him to come.

“Sting, baby, fuck,” he cursed as he thrust up hard, body torn between the slight pain in his nipples and the feeling of Sting tightening around him. It all left him dizzy and breathless, and he shuddered as he pulled Sting tight against him and moved his hand down to stroke Sting’s cock.

The sound of car tires crunching on gravel was startling and Natsu’s eyes widened as Sting looked out the window. “Fuck,” Sting whispered, but instead of stopping, he squeezed his eyes shut and cried out, hips jerking into Natsu’s hand as he came. It seemed to last forever and Natsu worked him through it, fingers stroking him inside and out until he collapsed forward, hands on other side of Natsu’s head, breathing heavily.

“Is that—did someone see us?” Natsu asked, chest shaking as he slipped his fingers out of Sting and wiped them on the seat.

Sting laughed, nodding. “Mm. Some guy in a sports car, he definitely knew what we were up to.” Natsu raised an eyebrow, then wrapped both arms around Sting, pulling him close despite the uncomfortable space.

“You like that, hey?” he murmured in Sting’s ear. Sting hummed happily and kissed Natsu’s cheek.

“Maybe,” he admitted.

Natsu ran his fingers up and down Sting’s back and pressed his forehead against Sting’s shoulder. They both lay there for a second until the position became too uncomfortable and Natsu nudged Sting up.

“That was amazing,” Natsu said, gazing up at Sting’s bright blue eyes. “You should tease me more often.”

Sting grinned. “Maybe I will,” he said. 

Natsu hummed, tipping his head back against the seat and trying to look out the fogged-up window. “We should probably get going if we wanna make it home before dark,” he said.

“On one condition,” Sting said, grinning.

“And what’s that?”

Sting leaned forward and kissed Natsu’s nose. “When we get home,” he said, _“I_ get to fuck _you.”_


End file.
